All I Want is You (Justin Bieber)
by LelyOfficial
Summary: And I don't care If I don't get anything, all I need is you here right now.


Malam ini, seluruh kota terlihat putih tertutup oleh salju. 24 Desember, ya, malam ini adalah malam natal. Meskipun diluar sana memang sangat dingin, tetapi hiruk pikuk masih tetap terdengar. Bisa kupastikan, bahwa saat ini orang-orang sedang bahagia bersama orang yang mereka cintai. Iri, itu yang ku rasakan sekarang.

Duduk sendiri, menghadap jendela melihat butiran-butiran putih yang turun dari langit. Hanya bertemankan satu gelas cokelat panas. Aku kembali teringat akan kenangan itu, kenangan saat aku bersamanya. Saat ia masih berada dirumah ini bersamaku.

_Flashback_

"Lihat aku, Justin!" teriak seorang gadis. Aku yang mendengarnya pun segera menoleh. Dan _'bukk' _sebuah gumpalan salju menghantam tepat pada wajahku. Membuatku tersentak dan menutup mataku. Aku segera membersihkannya dengan tanganku. Gadis itu, ia tertawa puas sambil menjulurkan lidahnya padaku.

"Lihat pembalasanku, Chanel!" kataku. Aku segera mengambil segumpal salju, membuatnya menjadi sebuah bola kecil dan melemparkannya pada gadis yang bernama Chanel itu. Begitu seterusnya, kami saling melempar bola salju.

_Flashback End_

Aku menyunggingkan senyumku, dan kembali duduk pada sebuah sofa. Dihadapanku, berdiri tegak sebuah pohon cemara yang baru ku beli siang tadi. Pohon ini masih sama seperti ketika ada di toko, sama sekali belum ada hiasan yang menghiasinya. "Haruskah aku menghias pohon ini sendiri?". Otakku kembali bekerja, kembali mengingat ke masa itu, bahwa aku menghias pohon natal bersama gadis itu. Gadis yang menjadi kekasihku sejak dua tahun yang lalu.

Aku merasa sangat bodoh sekarang. Aku baru menyadari bahwa aku membutuhkannya. Membutuhkan kehadirannya. Hanya dia, dan bukan orang lain. Seandainya saat itu aku tak melakukan hal bodoh itu, aku terlalu sibuk akan pekerjaanku, mungkin saat ini ia –Chanel- masih bersamaku, dirumah ini.

Aku tak mau melewatkan natal dan liburanku sendiri. Oh! Aku sangat membutuhkan kehadirannya. Dan apakah ia merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang aku rasakan?. Aku benar-benar merasa kesepian sekarang. Aku merindukan semua hal tentang gadis bermata biru itu. Seandainya ia berada disini, untuk saat ini aku hanya ingin dia mendekapku ke dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku, Chanel. Maafkan aku karena telah mengabaikanmu selama ini. Aku sangat merindukanmu, sangat".

Kali ini tanganku bergerak untuk membungkus sebuah kado. Kado yang entah akan ku berikan pada siapa. Dan sekali lagi tanpa dirinya. Aku seperti berada di pertengahan Desember yang tak dingin sama sekali. Tak berkesan sama sekali.

**_"Aku tak bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri"._**

Aku telah belajar merubah semuanya, merubah sikapku. Belajar untuk bersikap lebih baik, menghargai akan kehadiran orang-orang disekitarku, sebelum mereka meninggalkanku.

Dan sekarang aku tak peduli, tak peduli akan pekerjaanku. Aku tak peduli jika aku tak mendapatkan apapun. Yang ku inginkan sekarang adalah gadis bermata biru itu. Ya, Untuk natal ini aku hanya mengharapkan bahwa ia berada disini bersamaku. Melewati natal bersama.

Aku membuka layar handphone-ku, mendapati sebuah pesan dari ibuku. Ia bilang bahwa besok akan datang kemari dan membawakanku hadiah. Oh! Aku sama sekali tak tertarik akan hadiah yang ibu janjikan padaku. Sudah kubilang bukan bahwa aku hanya ingin Chanel. Aku terus memikirkannya hingga tertiddur di sofa.

"Bangun, Justin!" kata seseorang yang terdengar seperti wanita. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhku dengan tangan lembutnya. Aku mengerang, dan mulai membuka mataku. Kudapati sesosok wanita paruh baya tersenyum padaku. "Selamat hari Natal, nak" lanjutnya.

"Ibu, sejak kapan kau berada disini?" tanyaku terkejut.

"Kau tak perlu terkejut seperti itu, aku baru saja tiba". Aku hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalaku mendengarnya. "Sekarang pergilah mandi, dan bersiap akan hadiahmu".

"Kenapa harus mandi?" tanyaku dengan memasang wajah polos.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah banyak bertanya, segeralah mandi dan aku akan membereskan tempat ini, dan setelah itu kita akan ke gereja bersama".

"Tapi aku masih mengantuk, bu" jawabku.

"Sekarang, Justin! Atau aku akan memandikanmu seperti ketika kau masih kecil?". Aku mulai geli mendengarnya, dan segera berlari ke kamar mandi.

Sekarang aku telah selesai mandi dan mengganti bajuku dengan kaus berwarna putih polos dan Skinny jean. Aku merapikan rambutku dan memberinya sedikit gel. Setelah kurasa cukup, aku berjalan keluar dan menemui ibuku.

"Kau sudah selesai rupanya, sekarang kemarilah, nak" kata ibuku sambil menepuk sebelah sofa yang saat ini ia duduki. Rupanya tempat ini telah rapi. Aku segera menghampirinya dan duduk disampingnya.

"Untuk natal kali ini, ibu akan memberikanmu hadiah yang spesial".

Apakah ibu tau jika sekarang aku tak mengharapkan hadiah apapun? Aku hanya mengharapkan Chanel ada disini.

"Kenapa kau diam, nak? Apa kau tak mau dengan hadiah ini?".

Aku tersadar akan lamunanku. Jika aku berkata 'tidak' itu berarti aku tidak menghargai ibuku dan membuatnya kecewa. Aku tak mau ia kecewa karenaku. "Memangnya hadiah yang seperti apa, bu?" tanyaku.

"Aku yakin setelah itu kau akan bahagia" jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Tunggu disini sebentar, aku akan kembali". Dan ibuku pun pergi entah kemana. Aku memandangi sekitarku. Natal kali ini memang sama sekali tak berkesan untukku. Aku kembali mengingat kenangan-kenanganku.

"Lihat aku bersama siapa, Justin?" Tanya ibuku dari depan pintu. Dan tak lama kemudian ada sesosok gadis yang datang dari belakang ibuku. Dan seketika aku membelalakan mataku dan membentuk sebuah huruf 'o' pada mulutku.

Oh, Tuhan! Apakah aku sedang bermimpi?.

"Chanel? Kaukah itu?" tanyaku ragu. Gadis itu tak bersuara, ia hanya mengangguk. Aku segera menghampirinya dan membawanya kedalam pelukanku.

"Kau kemana saja? Aku sangat merindukanmu".

"Maafkan aku, Justin. Aku bodoh karena aku telah meninggalkanmu, aku baru menyadari bahwa aku.. aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu" suaranya terlihat bahwa ia sedang menangis, aku membelai rambutnya dan mencium kepalanya.

"Tidak, bukan kau yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Tapi aku! Maafkan aku karena telah mengabaikanmu selama ini, setelah kau pergi aku pun baru menyadari bahwa aku membutuhkanmu, aku membutuhkanmu untuk mengisi hidupku" kataku.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menghadapkan wajahnya padaku. Menghapus air mata yang membanjiri wajahnya. "berjanjilah kau tak akan meninggalkanku". Ia mengangguk tersenyum, dan sekali lagi aku membawanya kedalam pelukanku. "Aku mencintaimu, Chanel" kataku, dan dibalas dengan perkataan yang sama olehnya.

Ibuku yang menyaksikan kami pun tersenyum. Aku juga bisa melihat air pada sudut matanya. Aku yakin ia terharu. Dan Aku juga harus berterima kasih padanya, karena ia telah membawa Chanel kembali padaku. Setelah itu kami pergi ke gereja dan menghabiskan hari natal bersama. Dan ternyata harus ku akui bahwa aku salah. Natal kali ini, sangat indah untuk semua orang, dan juga untukku.


End file.
